MY PRECIOUS WIFE
by genie luciana
Summary: Refleksi Naruto dan pengakuannya tentang perasaaannya pada Hinata di tempat tidur. Sekuel LUST...Rating M Naruto-Hinata


MY PRECIOUS WIFE (Interlude LUST)

Naruto-Hinata pairing

DISC : Masashi Kishimoto is the owner Naruto

Rating M

Hinata masih terlelap dibalik selimut tebal dengan Naruto yang masih memeluknya erat. Naruto terbangun dan mendapati istrinya yang masih tertidur itu tersenyum dan mengecup bahu telanjangnya. "Ah, kau selalu cantik Hinata….kenapa, aku begitu bodoh menyia-nyiakanmu…."bisik Naruto. Hinata melenguh pelan dan menatap mata suaminya yang indah itu.

"Naruto-kun, kau ada masalah?"sahut Hinata sambil membenahi selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh itu. Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak…aku hanya berpikir kebodohanku yang terlambat menyayangimu sayang…"sahutnya sambil memeluk Hinata dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Dalam sekejap wajah Hinata sudah memerah. "A..aku bahagia bila…Naruto-kun bahagia..Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun sedih. Aku tidak apa-apa jadi pelampiasan Naruto-kun asal…hmmp" dan perkataan itu dihentikan oleh ciuman panas Naruto untuknya.

"Hinata Hime..dengarkan aku…aku tahu aku terlalu banyak membuatmu berkorban perasaan. Bahkan walau aku tahu perasaanmu, aku malah memanfaatkanmu tapi dengarlah….aku bersyukur aku dicintai oleh seorang Hinata…"sahut Naruto. Hinata membuang muka, "Ta..tapi tetap saja aku…..aku tidak pernah bisa seperti pacar-pacar Naruto-kun yang lain, mereka cantik…aku..bukan apa-apa"sahutnya sedih. Naruto menyentuh wajah Hinata dan membuatnya menatapnya lagi.

"Hime…kau sangat cantik…yah walaupun aku telat mengakuinya. Kau tahu saat malam pertama kita yang membuatmu menangis itu…Kau membuatku gila….antara rasa bersalah dan kenikmatan, keduanya tak bisa kulupakan. Satu hal yang harus kuakui padamu Hinata…..kau satu-satunya gadis yang tidur denganku tanpa kondom dan itu membuatku ketagihan…"sahut Naruto menggebu. Wajah Hinata memerah lagi. "Da..dasar mesum! Naruto-kun mesum!".

Naruto terkekeh mendengar perkataan istrinya. "Benarkah…tapi bukankah kau tadi berteriak terus sepanjang malam karena aku sayang?"sahutnya sambil mengecup lehernya yang sudah memerah. Hinata panik dan berusaha menghindar, "Ja…jangan…aku ahhh"sahutnya mulai menikmati perlakuan Naruto namun tetap berusaha mendorong Naruto. Naruto menghentikan perlakuannya, "Hinata…kenapa kau malu atau kau tidak percaya pada perkataanku tadi?"sahut Naruto.

Mata Hinata memerah "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya..sementara aku selalu melihatmu tidur dengan berbagai wanita…padahal aku sangat mencintai Naruto dan hanya ingin Naruto menjadi milikku seorang….". Naruto lalu menenangkan Hinata, "Shh, tenanglah Hinata….semua yang aku katakan padamu itu benar. Aku selalu bercinta dengan kondom pada semua wanita yang tidur denganku kecuali denganmu, karena saat itu dalam pikiranku yang kacau aku berpikir buat apa kondom toh kita sudah menikah, lagipula aku terlalu marah karena Sasuke bertunangan dengan Sakura saat itu. Hinata…sejak malam itu, aku tidak bisa bercinta dengan wanita manapun bahkan dengan Shion sekalipun. Kau tahu…..aku tersiksa sekali saat kau pergi."

Hinata kembali menangis, "Jadi…aku hanya pelampiasan nafsu saja ya? Hiks..". Naruto memeluknya, "Hime…dengar, kau bukan lagi pelampiasanku. Kau istriku, kau berhak atas diriku. Kalau kau kesal…katakan padaku…seperti saat ini. Paling tidak aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku minta maaf membuatmu menunggu lama untuk bisa membalas perasaanmu Hinata…..". Hinata membalas pelukan itu, "Aku…juga sangat mencintai Naruto-kun dan sangat ingin sekali memiliki anak dari Naruto-kun". Naruto sedikit menegang lalu memandang Hinata yang tampak sendu, "Hinata…gomenne membuatmu harus minum obat pencegah kehamilan itu…sebenarnya selain aku yang saat itu tidak siap punya anak, aku juga punya ketakutan lain. Aku takut kau menjalani persalinan dan membuatmu meninggal. Aku tidak siap kehilangan lagi"sahutnya sambil memeluk Hinata. Hinata ikut terisak, "Jadi…aku tidak boleh hamil ya?"sahutnya kecil.

Naruto menghapus air matanya, "Hei…siapa bilang Hime? Aku malah senang kita bisa punya anak….Hehehe…apalagi kalo pas pulang ada yang nyambut…Ngomong-ngomong soal anak…yang dibawah sini juga sudah keras lagi Hime..heheheh….". Wajah Hinata memerah, pasalnya kejantanan Naruto dekat kewanitaannya sudah keras dan menggeseknya berkali-kali. Hinata melenguh pelan dengan gesekan itu sebelum Naruto pelan-pelan memasukkan kejantanannya itu. Hinata mengeluh kesakitan dan Naruto menciumnya untuk meredakan rasa nyerinya.

"Sakit…ya Hinata.."sahut Naruto sambil menatap istrinya itu. Mata Hinata terbuka dan Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto dan berbicara, "Sedikit…bisakah kita seperti ini sebentar? Aku ingin merasakan sensasi ini sebentar". Naruto terdiam dan merasakan ada pijatan-pijatan di sekitar kejantanannya, "Ugh…Hime, kau tambah sempit….dan pijatan ini membuatku tak kuat….". Tak lama, setelahnya Naruto bergerak, awalnya pelan dan semakin lama-semakin cepat.

"Aaaa…Naru...to….te…teruskaaaaaaaaaann….akuuuuhhh"desah Hinata di antara goyangan dirinya dengan Naruto. "Himmeeeeeeeeh…kau….haaaaaaaaaaangaaaat…daaaan menjepitku"kata Naruto di sela kegiatan Naruto. Hinata memang klimaks saat itu dan membuat cairannya membasahi kejantanan Naruto yang keluar masuk secara ritmis. Paha Hinata pun sudah melingkar disekitar pinggul Naruto. "Sssssssshhh Hinataaaaah….."desah Naruto sambil menghisap payudara Hinata. Hinata malah membalas dengan memegang kepala Naruto yang menyusu padanya sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Naaaa…ruhhhhhhh… akuhhhhhh tidak kuat lagihhhhhhhhh" desahnya.

Desahan Hinata rupanya bikin nafsu Naruto naik dan menggenjotnya cepat. Pada akhirnya Naruto tidak kuat dan mendorong kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan menyemprotkan spermanya pada kewanitaan Hinata. "Aaaaahhhhh Hinata"sahutnya sambil berciuman dengan Hinata. Hinata sendiri yang pertama melepas ciuman itu sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi hangat di bagian bawah dirinya karena perbuatan Naruto. Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu Hinata sambil mengecupnya. "Kau menyukainya, Hime"sahutnya sambil sesekali menggerakkan dirinya dalam Hinata. Hinata memejamkan matanya beberapa kali dan memandang Naruto yang masih ada di atas dirinya. "Akuuuuuh…suuuuuh kaaaah…segalah apapun tentangmu, suamiku." Naruto tersenyum dan berbisik, "Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, yang dibawah sini tidak akan tidur, Hime…".

Hinata cukup terkejut ternyata kejantanan Naruto masih terasa keras, "Aaaah…terserah kau saja"sahutnya saat Naruto mulai menggenjot dirinya lagi. Untung saja besok hari Minggu, paling tidak ia tidak harus ke rumah sakit besok karena ia turun jaga hari itu. Saat mereka klimaks bersama, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata, "Aishiteru, Hinata…Aku berharap kau bisa memiliki anak dariku sebagai bukti cintaku padamu". Naruto membalik posisi mereka tanpa melepaskan alat kelamin mereka hingga Hinata di atas dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

Hinata terbangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi karena mual. Naruto yang kaget pun segera ikut menyusulnya di kamar mandi. Hinata mengusir naruto dan mencoba sesuatu yang diberikan Temari, teman sekerjanya. Sebuah testpack dipegangnya dengan bergetar. Dua garis di sana bikin Hinata keluar dan menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. "Naruto-kun….aku hamil….". Mata Naruto membulat….yah, maklum saja sih…lumayan lama juga mereka berhubungan suami istri dan baru sekarang terkabul dan itu pun berkat doanya semalam? Hinata merengut, "Naruto-kun…kau marah?"sahut Hinata saat melihat Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "A…aku..aku bahagia Hinataaaaaa!"teriaknya sambil menggendong Hinata. Senyuman 5 jarinya terpampang.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, kita beli Cinamon Roll yuk…, pasti anak kita suka. Aku juga lagi kepengen.". Hinata mencium pipi suaminya sebelum pergi mandi dan ganti baju. Lihatlah mereka saat ini berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil makan roti berdua. Sesekali Hinata menghapus noda coklat di pipi Naruto. "Ne…anata…kalo bayi ini lahir…namanya siapa?"sahut Hinata.

"Namanya Bolt. Dia akan mengingatkanku akan kecepatan cinta yang membuatku tak bisa berpaling darimu….Dan kalo cewek, namanya Himawari…seperti kau yang menjadi matahari baruku…."sahutnya sambil memeluk Hinata. Hinata tersenyum malu. "Arigato kami sama…cintaku terbalas dan kini titipanMu untuk kebahagiaan kami. Arigato…."doa Hinata dalam hati. Sementara naruto yang memeluk Naruto berdoa, "Arigato kami-sama…aku menemukan cintaku untuk wanita di sampingku ini. Bantu aku membahagiakan dirinya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan padaku. Dia adalah istriku yang berharga".

TAMAT


End file.
